Pairings
by NightlyFire
Summary: This Fanfiction Story is written by NightlyFire and bluefire5370. We wrote two short stories about who we think would be our most likely ship? So bluefire5370 wrote about me and Artemis (cough not happening) and I wrote about her and Leo (definitely happening) This story Contains 2 OC's Enjoy NightlyFire
1. Act 1

**Hey guys, if you want to read then continue, if you don't want to read then do whatever you want to do, like finding another fanfiction, or something (I'm not you, this is all your choice)**

 **(Just to add, this fanfic is a complete comedy, so it's suppose to be stereotypically stupid in some way. Hope you enjoy this and laugh at this, if not, blame our writing skills. ~bluefire)**

 **(Ahem, can we start the story)**

 **(HOHOHO we should become comedians, am i right Nightly? ~bluefire)**

 **(Can we please start so that the readers can finish this as quickly as they can)**

 **(nooooo, they must see how crazy we are first ~bluefire)**

 **(Anyways, read below before bluefire writes another goddamn sentence)**

 **(HERE WE GOOOO, ENJOY! ~bluefire)**

 **(Shut up)**

 **(... ~bluefire)**

 **(I'm joking, please don't hurt me)**

 **Act 1**

 **Scene 1**

 _Nightly is strolling around in the park while he thinks about a special silver-eyed goddess. Nearby, Artemis lands her chariot and Nightly looks at her. (Don't worry guys, I'm not a stalker, I think)_

Nightly: Artemis with her auburn hair. I love her so much, she is so bright and awesome. I love how she is the goddess of the hunt. So sporty, and amazing.

 _Artemis sees Nightly and walks towards Nightly while he is talking to himself_

Nightly: I wonder if she would give me her autograph.

Artemis: Who are you? Why did you call me here? You smell like a demigod.

Nightly: Milady, I think I love you and to be honest, I don't know if I am a demigod. I haven't been attacked by monsters yet I can see them. Oh, Can I have your autograph?

Artemis: You puny person, no male deserves me and because of that, you will not have my autograph.

Nightly: Okay then, do whatever you want.

Artemis: I will kill you.

Nightly: Then kill me, I lived my life till it's peak.

Artemis: Then die.

 _Artemis shoots a silver arrow at Nightly's chest_

 _Nightly gets shadow travelled to Hades Palace after getting hit and he somehow survives_

 **Act 1**

 **Scene 2**

 _After Nightly gets shadow travelled, he arrives at Hades palace with Hades and Persephone sitting casually in their thrones._

 _Nightly gasps and moans_

Nightly: Ow, so painful.

 _Poof the arrow disappears as Hades waves his hand_

 _Nightly looks at Hades and Persephone_

Nightly: Thank you my lord.

Hades: Hello Nightly, could you go to the room at the back and wait for a while, please.

Persephone: Oh look how much love there was in his eyes.

Hades: Yeah, I'm going to call Artemis, would you like to join?

Persephone: Sure, Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Artemis.

Artemis: Oh, hey Persephone? Oh, and Hades.

Persephone: I have seen that short dumb looking demigod. (Hey, I'm not dumb looking) To be honest, he loves you too much. You can see it in his eyes. He isn't like that shooting arrow dude, just ask Aphrodite and you will know.

Artemis: No male deserves me, you know that Persephone.

Hades: CAN YOU PLEASE ENTER NIGHTLY?

 _Nightly charges into throne room_

Nightly: Hades, my lo...

 _was interrupted when he saw Artemis in the iris message_

 _Nightly bows down_

Nightly Fire: My lady, I am sincerely sorry.

Artemis: Rise, boy.

Nightly: I did not mean to insult you my lady, it is that my love for you is too strong.

Hades: See Artemis, this boy deserves you.

Persephone: Yeah Artemis!

 _Artemis looks down onto her feet_

Artemis: I am sorry, but I simply cannot have you. I am the maiden goddess, I simply cannot date anyone.

 _Hades coughs_

Hades: Artemis, this can be done, it is in fact, very simple.

 _the iris message shimmered, signalling the time is nearly up_

Artemis: I'll come down here immediately

 _iris message gets destroyed_

 _Nightly gasps_

Nightly: Thank you Hades and Persephone!

Persephone: Don't thank us yet.

 **Act 1**

 **Scene 3**

 _Enters Nico_

Nico: Hey do u know where my dagger is?

 _Nightly gasps_

Nightly: NICO DI ANGELO HOLY COWS!

Nico: Holy cows what now? And who are you?

Nightly: I am Nightly Fire, and can I have your autograph?

Nico: Sure, maybe later?

Hades: Ahem

Hades: Nico, your dagger is in your bedroom.

Nico: Okay bye and Nightly?

Nightly: Yes?

Nico: I will give you my autograph when I find my dagger and pen.

Nightly: Ok.

 _Nico leaves_

Hades: Nightly, please tell me, who are your parents.

Nightly: Ehhh, Chloe Fire is my mother. My mother is dead now and i never knew my dad. My mother told me that my father is an important person. Why my lord?

Hades: I haven't seen my daughter for a long time, you see, Chloe Fire is one of my daughters.

Nightly: What!?

Persephone: What!?

Hades: Don't worry my love, that was a long time ago.

Hades: Chloe was my child. She was a great daughter.

Nico: Wouldn't she be part of the prophecy? Nightly's mother couldn't be that old.

Hades: Chloe was Roman, not Greek so the prophecy had no effect on her.

 _Hades sniffs_

 **Act 1**

 **Scene 4**

 _Artemis arrives_

Artemis: What is going on, Hades what is it, why are you crying?

Hades: This... is my grandson...

Artemis: Wow what?

Nightly: Yeh, I didn't know either.

 _Persephone coughs_

Persephone: Alright you two, get a room.

 _Artemis glares at Persephone then at Nightly_

Artemis: Nightly. I...

 _Artemis looks into Nightly's eyes_

 **Act 1**

 **Scene 5**

 _Apollo enters_

Apollo: Guys ahem.

 _Nightly and Artemis stop their eye contact and focus on Apollo. Thankfully Apollo is looking around the room and doesn't notice._

Nightly: Wow, Apollo, you look so bright, cool and awesome. So sunny. Can I have your autograph?

Apollo: Uh, I am not so sure. Anyways Zeus told me I had to get you.

Artemis: Ok, goodbye Nightly. See you later?

Apollo: No, Zeus wants everyone here.

Nightly: Wait, what is happening?

Apollo: You are going to Olympus.

Nightly: For what reason?

Apollo: There has been a prophecy and Zeus asked me to get everyone in this room including you apparently.


	2. Act 2

**Act 2**

 **Scene 1**

 _Bluefire is walking in the afternoon in Time Square, New York City when she sees a rather familiar boy._

Bluefire: Hey, are you Leo?

Leo: Yes, how did you know?

Bluefire: Well I am a big fan of Heroes of Olympus.

Leo: Really

Bluefire: Yeh

Leo: So um, do you like me?

Bluefire: Um, I think-

Leo: I mean as a character in the book

Bluefire: -that I love you?

 _Awkward silence_

Leo: Okay…

Bluefire: …

Leo: So I'm going to my apartment, would you like to come with me?

Bluefire: Okay sure.

 **Act 2**

 **Scene 2**

 _They walk towards the apartment talking about adventures, hobbies, things they like, things they hate and other things that couples talk about. (I'm not in couple so I don't know what they talk about.) (I talk about books and tech stuff and nerdy and geeky stuff ~bluefire) When they reach the apartment, they talk even more. Time flies quickly and night time is already upon them._

Bluefire: Hey Leo.

Leo: Yeh?

Bluefire: Have you danced before?

Leo: Not many times.

Bluefire: So would you like to dance with me?

Leo: Sure I will.

 _(Guys i don't know how relationships work, so don't blame me as this isn't what you think it is) (this is so awkward, this is not how relationships work… ~bluefire) (But you like it don't you) (no, its soooo awkward... i hate awkward stuff ~bluefire)_

 _During the dance, the two kiss_

Bluefire: This is my first kiss.

Leo: Same here.

 _(Calypso doesn't exist in this story, sorry guys)_

Bluefire: I think I love you a lot, do u love me back?

Leo: Yeh, no.

Bluefire: What?

Leo: I'm just kidding.

 _(In this, true love at first sight seems to exist but not with ahem Nightly and Artemis, continue reading) (hey, love at first sight doesn't exist mate ~bluefire)_

 _They start dancing to a slower tempo._

 **Act 2**

 **Scene 3**

 _Khione enters which makes Leo and Bluefire break the dance off_

Khione: Leo, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Please, I want you back. I think I'm in love with you.

Leo: Sorry Khione, but I love Bluefire.

Khione: Who is Bluefire, and who is that person in your arms.

Leo: Uh, Bluefire to Khione, Khione to Bluefire

Bluefire: So you are the ice goddess, and the person can hear you know.

Khione: I feel so sad, I hope Leo will love you a lot.

 _Khione leaves_

 **Act 2**

 **Scene 4**

 _Hephaestus enters while Leo and Bluefire continue dancing_

Hephaestus: Hey Leo, oh, who's that girl?

Leo: She is my girlfriend, you are my girlfriend right?

 _Bluefire stares at Hephaestus, thinks he is Leo's father, must not be rude to him_

Bluefire: Sure I am, Leo. Hey, you must be Hephaestus, you are Leo's father right? It is a pleasure to meet you.

Hephaestus: Um, Leo, she isn't a machine right?

Leo: Father, she is my girlfriend, of course she isn't a machine. And why are you here?

Hephaestus: Uh, I need to borrow some tools. And Zeus called for us. Pleasure to meet you Bluefire.

Leo: Can Bluefire come with us? She can see through the mist.

Hephaestus: Fine.

 **Act 2**

 **Scene 5**

 _Poof transported to Olympus where they find Zeus sitting on his throne casually._

Zeus: Hey Hephaestus and Leo. Who are you? (points at Bluefire, while thinking, damn she looks pretty)

Bluefire: Im Bluefire, Leo's girlfriend.

Zeus: Why are you here?

Bluefire: Because I wanted to be with Leo.

Zeus: You seem familiar, who are your parents?

Bluefire: My parents are dead, I am an orphan. My mother is called Charmion Laia. I never knew my father.

 _Zeus touches Bluefire's forehead._

Leo: What are you doing?

Zeus: No wonder you look familiar, you're my daughter.

Bluefire: But my parents are dead, they can't be alive. I can see through the mist yet no monsters attacked me.

Zeus: No ur my daughter and how do you know about monsters?

Bluefire: Uh, I read PJO and HOO.

Zeus: That explains it.

Bluefire: Wait, the stories factual? I didn't know it is real.

Zeus: No child, it is real.

Bluefire: So who is Rick Riordan?

Zeus: Uh, that would be Grover.

Bluefire: Oh.

Hephaestus: Father, might I want to interrupt, why did you call us?

Zeus: I felt a disturbance in the force.

Bluefire, Leo, Hephaestus: … Why did you copy the phrase from Star Wars?

Zeus: You don't like it?

Bluefire: Yeh dad, I dislike it. You copied it from star wars, like why would you do it?

Zeus: DISGRACE, STAR WARS IS THE BEST. Fine, I won't say it next time, but the important thing is that Apollo has said a prophecy. The prophecy is:

 **Huntress, lightning, sea and forge**

 **The goddess and demigods**

 **Weird relationships will form**

 **And stop unnecessary blood**

 **A huntress breaks her oath**

 **To save them both**


	3. Act 3

Act 3

 **Act 3**

 **Scene 1**

 _Nightly, Artemis, Apollo and the rest of the Olympian council flashes into the throne room._

Apollo: Hey dad, I brought them here.

 _Nightly and Bluefire gasps_

Bluefire: Nightly? What are you doing here?

Nightly: Woah, hi Bluefire, why are you here?

Zeus: Bluefire, who is that?

Bluefire: Oh, a friend-

Hades: My Gran-

Poseidon: My son

hades: -dson

Bluefire: -from school

 _Nightly is wondering what is happening._

Nightly: You are my father, Poseidon?

 _Nightly bows and blushes_

Poseidon: Yes

Nightly: Oh, wait, that means I am half brothers to Percy Jackson, Yes.

 _Nightly does happy dance inside his head and wonders if he can get Percy's autograph_

Bluefire: So that means you are my cousin if you are related to one of the big threes.

Nightly: Wait, so who is your dad?

Zeus: The lord of the sky.

Nightly *whispers to Bluefire*: And lord of big egos.

Zeus: What was that?

Nightly: Nothing my lord.

 _Silence_

Leo *whispers to Bluefire*: Are you sure that's just a friend Bluefire?

Bluefire *whispers to Leo*: ... of course, don't worry.

Artemis: So why did you call us father?

Zeus: The prophecy, Apollo, please recite the prophecy again please.

Apollo: Very well, this is no small prophecy, as it comes from the brilliant myself, instead of any other oracles...

 _Apollo recites oracle._

Artemis: Which huntress will break her oath? I must inform my hunters about this!

Nightly *whispers to Bluefire*: I really hope it's Artemis herself…

Bluefire *whispers to Nightly*: Dude, she is a maiden goddess. Why would you do that?

Nightly *whispers to Nightly*: Cause it would be hilarious? (and fun to read and torture you wonderful readers, you can thank me later)

 _Bluefire stares awkwardly at Nightly._

 _Nightly blushes._

Zeus: Ahem, this is serious business here...and why is there a line saying 'weird relationships will form?'

Apollo: I dunno dad, it's just like this.

Artemis: I must go check my huntress at once.

Zeus: Wait Artemis, don't leave yet. Inform them that they will be staying at Camp Half Blood until this prophecy is over.

Artemis: Yes, Zeus. Anything else?

Zeus: Take someone with you.

Artemis: Uhhhhh ok, Bluefire? Can you come with me, I want to talk to you.

Zeus: No, you need to take Nightly with you, he needs to learn how to fight. I think that Nightly, Bluefire, Leo and you are part of the prophecy.

Artemis: WHAT? I am a goddess, I don't participate in prophecies.

Zeus: You are a goddess as well as a huntress, I think the fourth person is you.

Artemis: How?

Zeus: Simple, Lightning is probably Bluefire, forge is Leo and se is Nightly. They are all demigods. The fourth person requires a huntress as well as a goddess.

Leo: The forge also can be the cyclops?

Zeus: No, the prophecy specifically says that the people in the prophecy are demigods and a goddess.

Artemis: Very well then. I shall leave.

Zeus: Remember to take Nightly with you.

Artemis: Very well boy, come with me. Hold my hand.

Nightly: Ummmmmm, o...o..okayy...

 _Nightly thinks he is dead since he has to go with Artemis. Despite having a crush on her since idk when. Nightly doesn't want to experience the pain again. Artemis holds my hand (I meant Nightly's) (I ship this so much now ~bluefire) (but bleo is better) and they teleport to the huntress camp._

 **Act 3**

 **Scene 2**

 _When Nightly and Artemis arrive in camp, Nightly starts barfing as he never experienced teleporting before._

Nightly: Asdf! *vomits more*

Artemis: Are you ok?

Nightly: Sorry Arty.

Artemis: How dare you Nightly, don't you dare call me Arty!

Nightly *puffs*: Sorry, Art, Arte, Artemis

Artemis: CALL ME LADY ARTEMIS! You little disrespectful puny male.

Nightly: I am so sorry Lady Artemis, please don't kill me.

Artemis: Maybe I should turn you into a jackalope.

Nightly: Please don't.

 _Hunters starts coming out of the tents and sees Nightly_

Hunter 1: Who are you boy, What are you doing here? How did you evade the traps?

Hunter 2: Yeh who are you? How did our wolves not detect you?

 _Hunters starts to take out their bow, take an arrow from their quiver and aim it at Nightly._

 _Artemis feels a bit butterfly-ish._

Artemis: Don't worry, he's with me.

Hunter 1 and 2: Lad-d-dy A..artemis? Are you okay?

Thalia: Where have you been Milady?

Artemis: I was summoned to Olympus, there has been a new prophecy.

 _The hunters starts to whimper and are shouting_ (I think during this bit, they forgot about me, I meant Nightly)

Thalia: What is the new prophecy?

Artemis: This is the new prophecy.

 _Artemis repeats the prophecy to the hunters._

Hunter 1: Don't worry milady, we won't break our oath for a stupid male

Thalia: I believe my sisters, they would never break their oath.

Artemis: Thalia? I know you are the oldest here, but I trust you. Yet I still wonder who? Though, we need to leave to Camp Half Blood, Zeus's orders.

Hunters: Noo, milady, why Camp Half Blood?

Artemis: Apparently the people in the prophecy include the boy next to me, two other people currently on Olympus and me. I don't think that you will be safe here so I will take you to Camp Half Blood.

Nightly: The boy has a name you know.

Thalia: Oh, you haven't introduced yourself, who are you? Who is your godly parent?

Nightly: My name is Nightly, I am apparently the son of Poseidon and grandson of Hades.

Thalia: Wow, you must be very powerful.

Nightly: Nope, I'm very weak, (so true ~bluefire) (Shut up) (both physically and mentally *smirks* ~bluefire) I don't know if I even have powers.

Thalia: Have you ever fought against monsters and the such?

Nightly: Nope, I only have seen them, none have even attacked me before. To be honest, I don't even know how to fight.

Thalia: This is very interesting.

Nightly: I forgot to add, I can't even swim well.

Hunters: Wow, you have the blood of two of the big threes and you don't even know how to fight much less swim.

Nightly: Yep, my life is depressing.

Artemis: Anyways, I have to teleport you guys to camp.

Nightly: Wait, Thalia.

Thalia: Um yeah?

Nightly: Can I have your autograph?

Thalia: I would certainly give you my autograph but I don't have a pen. Maybe I'll give it to you the next time we meet.

Nightly: Yes.

 _The hunters flashes to Camp Half Blood_

 **Act 3**

 **Scene 3**

Nightly: Well that was interesting.

 _Nightly turns around seeing Artemis staring at him_

Nightly: What is wrong Artemis?

Artemis: Really. (I really want to add this -_- emoji here ~bluefire)

Nightly: Really what?

Artemis: Do you go around asking for random peoples autographs?

Nightly: No, only a special few.

Artemis: Special few?

Nightly: Those who I respect.

Artemis: WHAT!

Nightly: Why are you angry?

 _Artemis is red all over, like in an angry way_

Artemis: You respect my brother?

Nightly: Um, yeah?

Artemis: Why? My brother is the most big headed idiot.

Nightly: But, he is the god of the sun?

Artemis: Hmm, I see...

Nightly: Um, Arty, can I have your autograph then?

Artemis: Very well, I, wait, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Nightly: I meant Artemis.

Artemis: You will not get my autograph.

Nightly: Please.

 _Does failed puppy face_

Artemis: I shall think about it, anyways hold my hand, we need to go somewhere.

Nightly: Um ok, but before we go, can you tell me where we are going?

Artemis: I need to train you to fight.

Nightly: Are you sure about this? I really can't fight.

Artemis: Have you ever tried fighting?

Nightly: Nope and I don't intend to. I have never been attacked, I mean that I have only been attacked once.

Artemis: Oh, and who attacked you?

Nightly: Um, you did Arty.

Artemis: Sorry Nightly, it is just that I am not used to people in the male gender, wait a second, If you call me Arty again I will beat you up and kill you.

Nightly: Ok, sorry. It slipped from my tongue.

Artemis: Come with me, we need to train you.

Nightly: Ok.

 _Nightly grips Artemis' hand and they teleport to an arena. There they learn how to fight. During the training, Artemis teaches Nightly how to shoot an arrow from a bow, surprisingly, Nightly was quick on learning how to shoot an arrow accurately. It took around 2 hours for this process._

 **Act 3**

 **Scene 4**

 _After learning how to shoot an arrow, they proceeded in teaching Nightly on how to fight with swords._

Artemis: So, Nightly, you need to grip the swords tighter, so that I don't disarm you.

Nightly: I didn't know that Artemis was this good with swords.

Artemis: No, I am better at using the bow and daggers compared to swords, that is the reason why I don't normally use a sword.

Nightly: That is interesting. You are very good at swordplay or I am very terrible.

Artemis: Or both.

Nightly: Well I just started learning, obviously I can't really fight.

Artemis: If you can't really fight, I have to say that you are pretty useless.

Nightly: But, I am not useless!

Artemis: At least, try to be useful

Nightly: Alright then Arty, I'll... um try to be useful.

Artemis: NOT ARTY.

Nightly: Understood Lady Art-

Artemis: Yes-

Nightly: -y.

Artemis: -NO

Nightly: But you do like it don't you?

Artemis: NO, I REALLY DON'T.

Nightly: Then, why are you blushing?

Artemis: Uhh, umm.

Nightly: Exactly.

 _Artemis is trying hard to switch topics and not killing Nightly_

Artemis: Anyways, I have to say your archery skills are pretty good.

Nightly: Really, that is very nice coming from you.

Artemis: How is it nice?

Nightly: Um, because you are the goddess of archery.

Artemis: Well, that is very pleasing to hear.

Nightly: I wonder how I am this good at archery? Do you think that it is because that I have skills?

Artemis: Or that I am an amazing teacher?

Nightly: Thank you Arty for teaching me archery.

 _Nightly begins to leave the arena_

Artemis: No problem, where are you going? Wait, NIGHTLY.

 _Artemis chases Nightly around the arena with Nightly laughing his head off (OTP AHH ~bluefire) (Oh shut up, you and Leo is much better)_

 **Act 3**

 **Scene 5**

Nightly: Hahaha, that was fun, let me catch my breath.

Artemis: I am surprised that you lasted this long, especially since I was chasing you but sadly, I won't let you catch your breath since you called me that name.

 _Nightly looks worried_

Artemis: I am just kidding.

Nightly: Huff, huff. When was the last time you had this much fun with a male? This is fun for you right?

Artemis: Yeh, this is pretty fun. Why are you asking that anyways?

Nightly: Just wondering since you are not normally around males.

Artemis: I actually can't remember a time that I had fun with a male. The only time that I can remember is when I was with Apollo.

Nightly: Oh well, wow it is night time again? Time flies very fast when you are having fun, don't you think?

Artemis: Yeh, wait, did you say night? I have to go, let me teleport you so I can fly my chariot.

Nightly: Um, alright.

 _Artemis grips Nightly's hand and teleport them to Olympus there they see Leo and Bluefire making out ferociously. (See, I told you that you and Leo are the best OTP, you hardly knew each other and yet you and him are making out so fantastically)(Shut up Nightly ~bluefire)_

Leo and Bluefire: It's not what you think.

 _Both blushes._

 **Act 3**

 **Scene 6**

Artemis: Then please tell me what you are doing if you are not making out?

Nightly: Wow you guys are making out? Never have I thought to see the day of Bluefire making out. Funny eh? Or should I say scary?

 _Both Leo and Bluefire are speechless._

Leo: Uh... um sorry Milady... uhhhh

 _Leo and Bluefire blushes more._

Nightly: I am so shocked right now, give me a moment.

 _Nightly smirks_

 _Bluefire glares at Nightly._

 _Zeus enters_

Zeus: Guys, you need to leave onto the quest immediately.

Artemis: But my moon duties.

Zeus: No, the quest must start now.

Leo: But a quest is made up of three... not four?

Zeus: Not always, for example your trip to Greece, it was made up of seven.

Leo: Very well then.

Bluefire: So let's go?

Artemis: Woah woah calm down, not so soon, we need to pack and get ready.

Zeus: Also, I need to say a few things, due to you being a goddess Artemis, I hereby take your powers for the time being as the King of Olympus.

 _Zeus waves his hand and Artemis becomes a mortal._

Artemis: WHAT, FATHER, NO! I need my powers.

Zeus: I am sorry Artemis but it wouldn't be fair on the quest.

Artemis: That doesn't mean it's not a fair quest.

Zeus: You know that immortals are not allowed to take part in quests.

Artemis: But father.

 _Artemis sees Zeus' glare_

 _Artemis becomes sad_

Zeus: It is only temporarily, I am sure that you can live with it.

Nightly: But what will happen to her powers?

Zeus: She will have demigod abilities meaning that the abilities she currently had will be less powerful.

Nightly: So um... does that mean she will become a mortal or a demigod?

Zeus: She will be a demigod for the time being but a very powerful one since both her parents are immortal. Anyways, I have to go. Bye.

 _Zeus leaves_

 _Artemis is sobbing a bit_

Nightly: Arty, it's okay, you will only be like this for a while. It is only temporarily.

Artemis: But my father, he took my powers. Why would he do that?

Nightly: A god or goddess have never been on a quest with demigods before or at least they became a god or goddess after. Cmon Artemis, be strong, you can do this.

Artemis: You know what, I'm going to get this over and done with.

Nightly: There we go, simple Arty.

Artemis: What did you say?

Nightly: Um, I said your name Arty.

 _Artemis slaps Nightly on the face_

Leo: Ow, that must have hurt.

Nightly: What the hell do you think Leo, well at least I now know that Arty has kept her strength.

Artemis: What did you say?

Nightly: I said Arty?

 _Nightly grabs Leo_

NIghtly: Meatshield.

 _Artemis slaps Leo on the face_

Leo: What the hell was that for?

 _Nightly lightly pushes Leo away._

Nightly: Thank you Leo.

 _Artemis slaps Nightly while Bluefire is observing this situation and sniggering._

Nightly: Ow, that actually hurt.

Artemis: And you deserved it.

Bluefire: Cmon, let's go we have no time.


End file.
